One of the better known problems encountered while mowing a lawn is the necessity of having to mow around stakes utilized in supporting a tree in an upright position. Since it is quite difficult to remove the wire from the stakes or remove the stakes without having to entirely restake the tree, the area around the stakes and wires are typically left for later trimming with small clippers or the like. The wire extending from the stake to the tree is also typically a nuisance in that it is difficult to mow under or around. These wires are typically low enough to get caught in some part of the mower, or handle or the person pushing the mower.
Furthermore, the stakes and wires used to support the tree are typically unsightly, especially when long grass is left around them, accentuating their presence.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for supporting a tree in an upright position.
Another object is to provide a tree support means which will allow easy mowing of the grass around the support means, without having to trim later.
Yet another object is to provide a support means which may be easily unfastened and reattached to a tree.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a support means which is attractive, simple, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.